This outcome study is designed to test the effectiveness of a model of behavioral group treatment in ameliorating interpersonal problems of adults. The subjects are voluntary clients, who are referred by family or community mental health agencies, and who evidence difficulties in parent-child, marital, social or vocational relationships. The subjects participate in short-term group treatment, which employs procedures developed by Harry Lawrence and Martin Sundel, based on principles of behavior modification. Approximately 60 subjects are individually interviewed and each selects a problem which he wishes to work on in the group. They are then pre-tested and are instructed to collect baseline data. Thirty subjects are assigned to six-member experimental groups, while 30 "control" subjects are placed on a waiting list. The experimental groups meet for eight weekly sessions. After this, all 60 subjects are post-tested. Control subjects then begin group treatment and are retested upon completion of their series of meetings. Treatment effectiveness will be assessed as follows: 1) amelioration of the problem - comparing subject's observational recordings between pre-treatment baseline and frequencies following treatment. 2) problem management - improvement in the ability to assess representative human relations problems. 3) social assertiveness - demonstration in simulations of improved skill in giving positive evaluations and responding to criticism.